


It Hurts

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, fear of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: "It hurts so bad a-and it won't stop and I-I cant-"





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Fraser's Instagram stories of him cutting his hand on some glass and James being a little lazy shit and not waking up :)
> 
> Also wrote this because Fraser deserves more love in this community and he just hit 300k subscribers so he deserves all the uwus cause he's baby.
> 
> Can be read as friendship, can be read as relationship, doesn't bother me which one people take it as ♡

Fraser swore, pulling his hand back from the object. He reeled back from under his desk, cradling his now-bleeding hand close to him. Taking in a few deep breathes, he grabbed his phone from his desk. He pushed himself up from the floor, walking to his bathroom as he trembled slightly.

Pushing his door open, he half-heartedly kicked the few items of clothing that littered on his floor to the side. He walked over to his sink, putting his phone on the floor, pressing the play button on some soft music to try and calm himself down. He then placed his hand under his tap, shivering as the cold droplets of water hit his injured skin. The crimson liquid quickly coated the basin of the sink, and Fraser almost swore in frustration. Breathing deeply again, he kept his hand under the water for a few more minutes before defeatedly turning it off. He collected up a few bits of tissues, delicately covering his hand before walking back into his room, his phone left on the floor with the music still playing.

It didn't take long for the tissues to be coated in red, making Fraser whine in a mix of frustration and worry. He sat down on his bed, his knees jittering unwillingly as he attempted to think of a way to stop the bleeding. He grabbed a few more tissues which he had scattered across his bedside table, desperately clutching them against the wound and taking the blood-soaked tissues off. He rose to his feet again, putting the tissues in his bin, only to watch the newly-white tissues he had quickly turn a crimson-red as well. He chucked those in the bin aswell before returning back to his bathroom, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. He curled his knees up to his chest.

He tried to calm his breathing, reasurring himself that it was only a small cut, and would stop bleeding soon. However, his mind refused to listen to his reassurances, reminding him of just how much blood he was currently losing. Without much other choice, Fraser grabbed his phone and called James, anxiously running his uninjured hand through his hair.

Unsurprisingly, James didn't answer. It _was_ currently four in the morning, and Fraser had known that the other man had been asleep for a few hours. Still, he phoned the male a few more times before throwing his phone on the floor. He rested his head on his knees,  sob escaping his throat as the blood began trickling down his arm.

It wasn't like he could phone any of his others friends; Alex was currently in America, and he wasn't as close with the others such as George and Will. Regardless, Will had a fear of blood anyway, so he would've been useless to phone.

He wiped a few of the tears that had collected in his eyes away, his breath stuttering as he did so. He attempted to calm his breathing, but after a few attempts his breathing faltered, his chest shuddering. He tried to take a deep breathe before realising he couldn't. Panic flooded his veins. He gasped, desperately trying to breathe, but his chest wouldn't allow it. It wasn't long before he was on his feet, scrambling up from the floor as he made his way to James' room, his entire frame shaking nervously.

He softly knocked on his roommate's door, watching as his hand shook. When he didn't receive a reply, he knocked a little harder, wincing at the pain in his hand.

"James?" He called softly through a sob, slowly opening the door when he heard no response. " _Please_ wake up James."

James stirred slightly in his sleep, shuffling on his side, but his eyes remained closed. Fraser sighed. He didn't want to intrude on the man's sleep, but he could hardly breathe, and it didn't seem like his hand was going to stop bleeding anytime soon.

Luckily enough, it didn't take long for James to open his eyes. He was confused at first, seeing Fraser shaking so violently in his doorway. He quickly beckoned the older male over, sitting up to make room on his bed for Fraser. Fraser happily obliged to his request.

"What's wrong?" James asked calmly, pulling Fraser to rest his head on James' shoulder. He wiped away some of Fraser's tears.

 "I-It hurts" Fraser sobbed. James hushed him, pulling to male as close to him as possible. "It hurts so bad a-and it won't stop and I-I cant-"

"Its alright." James whispered, threading his fingers through Fraser's hair to calm him down. "Just try and take a deep breathe for me, hm?"

Fraser nodded, shakily inhaling a deep breathe. James smiled.

"That's it." He whispered in praise, pressing a light kiss to Fraser's forehead. "Now just slowly breathe out."

Fraser did so, and whilst his chest was still shuddering a little, his breathing did slowly return to normal. He rested his head against James shoulder, shutting his eyes for a few moments. James smiled fondly down at him.

"What got you so worked up?" James asked quietly, his hand still curled into Fraser's hair. Fraser raised his own hand, which remained still bleeding, for James to look at. James almost winced, but managed to keep himself composed for Fraser.

"Looks painful." He commented. "Want any help trying to sort it out or are you planning on bleeding to death?"

James laughed, but Fraser remained silent. His eyes widened in fear at James' joke.

"Wait, I could bleed to death?" He panicked, sitting up and looking at James.  He was alarmed, and his breathing began to pick up before James smiled at him. James shook his head.

"Sorry, I've got to admit that it was a poorly timed joke." He apologised, smiling sheepishly. Fraser sighed in relief.

James stood up, pulling Fraser up with him as he interlocked their hands. Fraser looked down at their hands, his eyebrows raised in confusion. James just shrugged.

"Can't trust you to make your way to the bathroom on your own, so I might as well drag you with me." James explained, making up a poor excuse. Fraser just smiled at him, allowing James to pull him into the taller man's bathroom.

James sat him down on the counter near his sink, delicately holding Fraser's injured hand. He turned on his own tap, and after checking that the water temperature was cold enough, he held Fraser's hand under the cold water. Fraser shivered and James chuckled quietly. 

"Did you try this before running to me?" James asked, moving to stand behind Fraser. Fraser leaned back onto him, nodding. James ran his fingers through Fraser's hair again, scratching at his scalp lightly. "I'm guessing it didn't make much of a difference, hm?"

"Nope." Fraser sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the crimson liquid which was mixing with the clear liquid in the sink basin.

"How'd you even cut it?" James asked, trying to keep Fraser awake. It was around four thirty in the morning, and he had yet to fall asleep, so the poor boy must've been exhausted.

"Glass under my desk." Fraser mumbled, turning his hand slightly.

"I'll clean it up for you in the morning, if you want." James offered.

"Technically _is_ morning." Fraser murmured, laughing lightly. James chuckled.

"Suppose it is, but you know what I mean." James smiled. Fraser nodded.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. James continued stroking Fraser's hair, whispering small, useless comments to his friend in an attempt to keep him awake whilst trying to wash away all the blood.

"Fraser?" He whispered quietly when he turned off the tap, gently shaking the male to wake him up. He continued to hold onto Fraser's injured hand though, rubbing the back of it subconsciously.

"Hm?" Fraser murmured tiredly, rubbing at his eyes with his hand, yawning. James just wished he could've let Fraser sleep, and sort this all out in the morning, but he knew he had to take some measures to make sure Fraser didn't injure it further.

"Just gonna put some antiseptic cream on it, okay?" He explained, grabbing some from his cupboard. He uncapped it, looking at Fraser for a response. Fraser nodded, his eyes closing again in exhaustion.

"Its gonna sting a little." James warned.

He smeared some of the cream onto his fingers before rubbing it gently over Fraser's hands. Fraser winced, his eyes flying open. He cried out in pain, trying to pull his hand away. James hushed him, murmuring reassurances to him whilst he ran his other hand through Fraser's hair. Fraser settled back against him, quietening down as he breathed deeply through the pain.

Once the cream had covered all of the cut, James took his hand away from Fraser's injured one, putting the cream back in the cupboard. He pulled Fraser up from the counter, forcing him into a proper hug, tightly wrapping his arms around Fraser's waist. Fraser wrapped his arms around James waist, resting his head in the crook of James' neck.

"Ready to go sleep?" James asked, waiting for a few seconds before pulling out of the hug. He intertwined their fingers to make up for the loss.

"Gonna finish cleaning my room." Fraser murmured, going to move back before James tightened his grip, stopping him.

"Fraser, it's almost five in the morning." James complained. "You _really_ need to sleep, if you're rooms that much of a mess then sleep in mine, but _please_ just go to bed."

"Y-you won't mind?" Fraser whispered, looking at the floor, embarrassed. James smiled widely, swinging their hands dramatically as he pulled Fraser back into his room.

"Yeah, what's a sleepover between friends anyway, huh?!" James laughed. Fraser smiled.

James laid back down in his bed, dragging Fraser down with him. He pulled Fraser to rest his head on James chest, curling a few of Fraser's brown locks between his fingers.

"Night, Fraser." He whispered quietly. Fraser hummed, curling closer to James. 

"Night James." He whispered. "Sorry for waking you up, but thanks for helping me."

"Anytime." James whispered.

 

 

  _♡The End♡_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No need to thank me lads, I'm only doing God's work 💪💪
> 
>  
> 
> I also have a wattpad and instagram dedicated to the commentary channels if anyone wants to check it out
> 
> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel (This has also been posted on that account, you can find it under my oneshot book ♡)
> 
> Instagram: elmslie_engel


End file.
